


Spencer Gets Spanked But He Likes It

by KTT2123



Series: He's the One that I Want [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTT2123/pseuds/KTT2123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer gets spanked, as requested by marlislash and Alexia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer Gets Spanked But He Likes It

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, follows, and comments! I cherish every one of them!

Before Derek, Spencer mostly hated clubs.  He felt awkward and twitchy, as if everyone was staring, pointing, and laughing at him, especially around his BAU family.  All of them fit so much better in a club than he had.  All are confident and sexy in their own way.  He’d felt left out as the only one who was insecure and lacked self-confidence.  Too often he had compared himself to Derek’s perfection and came out the loser. 

Spencer had been miserable at clubs whenever they all went out, not only because he dreaded watching Derek dance and flirt with countless women.  He had also felt far too much like he had in high school: ignored, left out and alone.  But Derek had changed all that.  He isn’t ignored or left out or alone anymore.  And he certainly doesn’t have to watch his love go home with strange women any longer.  Derek loves _him_ , exactly as he is.  For the first time in his life, Spencer has someone who loves him, and will _not_ leave him; someone who isn’t his mother.  It has boosted his confidence.  Because of Derek and his fervent love, Spencer now actually has fun in clubs. 

Derek is sitting in the booth with Penelope and Emily, drinking.  For once, he just feels like relaxing, instead of dancing the whole night away.  He watches Spencer as he gets more drinks.  His boy looks utterly relaxed and blissfully happy.  Derek can see all those hungry eyes watching his Pretty Boy.  Smiling, he remembers what Spencer’s friend Josh had said about him.  It may have taken him a while, but he is finally privileged enough to see Spencer as Josh has: confident, relaxed, free, and open.  He is incredibly sexy and Derek isn’t the only one who can see that. 

His eyes follow Spencer as he leaves the bar; they narrow as an attractive young woman stops and touches _his_ Pretty Boy.  Spencer shrugs off her hand, pointing in his direction.  From the disappointed look on her face, Derek can see he’s told her he has a boyfriend.  Smug, Morgan waves at the girl.  Reid is stopped twice more, each time pointing at Derek, who isn’t ashamed to gloat, before he finally reaches the booth.   

Spencer sets down the fresh drinks but it’s obvious he’s a bit antsy.  “Go on.  I’ll be waiting for you here.”  Spencer grins, giving Derek a quick peck before running to the dance floor.  Reid loves dancing now, it makes him feel free in a way he hasn’t ever been before.  He doesn’t have to impress anyone or be self-conscious that he’s not doing it right.  His Der loves his dancing and that’s all that matters to him.   

Derek can’t take his eyes off of Spencer on the dance floor.  His Pretty Boy is swaying his hips, dancing to a rhythm all his own, lost in music only he seems to hear.  _*Fucking hell.  How can he be so damned hot with just a little hip sway?*_ Somehow, even dancing to the music in his head he manages to look graceful and sexy as hell.  Morgan knows that Spencer is teasing him; each little thrust, roll, and sway is only for him.  His little minx knows it’s only a matter of time before Derek joins him on the dance floor.  Sandwiched between Emily and Penelope, Derek hungrily watches Spencer’s seductive dance.  He knows the two women are laughing at him, at how Spencer plays him like a guitar but he can’t resist the show and his Pretty Boy knows it. 

Unfortunately, Morgan isn’t the only one to notice.  A muscular blonde man watches the lithe man’s dance before deciding to join him.  Spencer sways sensually with his eyes closed, his movement confident and fluid.  Reid doesn’t start at the hand on his hip, assuming it is Derek’s for whom else would dare touch him.  Melting into the hard body behind him, Spencer always feels safe with Derek at his back.  Without turning around or opening his eyes, Spencer grinds his ass into the man’s crotch.  Spencer leans back into the muscular man, his head resting on his shoulder.  Feeling hot breath on his neck, he arches his long neck.  Spencer feels a tongue glide up his neck, lapping up his sweat.  Moaning, he waits for sharp teeth to bite his neck; his Der is a biter.  The moment he feels lips against his neck he immediately knows immediately the man is not Derek.  The lips are thin, not plump and juicy like Derek’s.  He stiffens and tries to escape the man’s arms.  But the man merely spins him around and sticks his tongue down Spencer’s throat.  The man’s strong grip on the back of his head resists Spencer’s attempts to rip his lips away.  A second later, the man is torn away from Spencer. 

As soon as Morgan had seen the man touching _his_ Pretty Boy, he had rushed over, practically climbing over the table to get to him.  “What the fuck?!  Get your filthy hands off him!” Derek is furious, aggressively posturing.  _*He is MINE!*_ It is obvious he is every inch of a very possessive boyfriend.  Spencer is tucked behind him, trembling. 

The other man is smug, “He wanted it, wanted me.  Arched his pretty little neck for my tongue and my kisses.”

“Because he thought you were me!”  Derek had seen the horror on Spencer’s face when he realized it wasn’t his body touching him.  “You shoved your tongue down his throat!  You have no right to touch him!  He is _MINE!_ You ever touch him again.  I.  Will.  Kill.  YOU!” 

The man’s arrogant grin drops, finally realizing that he’s crossed an extremely possessive boyfriend that looks like he wants to tear his head off and has the muscles to do it.  His hands splay out in front of him, attempting to calm Derek.  “Dude, I didn’t know he was yours.” 

Derek snarls at him, wanting nothing more than to slam his fist into the man’s stupid face.  He grabs Spencer’s hand and pulls him to the booth.  Penelope and Emily are speechless.  Derek barely spares them a glance, “We’re going home.”  Both women want to ask Spencer if he’s alright.  He’s pale and looks a little sick.  They refrain though, letting the pair leave.  Derek will take care of Spencer. 

The moment they get to the truck, Spencer is digging into his messenger bag.  He pulls out a tiny bottle of mouthwash and dumps it all in his mouth.  He almost violently swishes the liquid, trying to burn the taste of that man’s tongue out of his mouth.  Spitting the mouthwash out, Spencer starts crying.  Strong, familiar arms come around him.  “Shh, Baby, I’m here.”  Derek rocks him soothingly until the tears and the trembling stop. 

Spencer isn’t like most people.  He isn’t comfortable with casual touches, doesn’t like shaking hands or pats on the back or hugs, not from people that he doesn’t know and trust completely.  For a complete stranger to touch him, to _kiss_ him…  Spencer lifts his eyes, “ _I’m_ _sorry_.  I thought he was you.  I would _never_ —he _touched_ me, how dare he kiss me?!  Put his tongue down my throat!”  He feels dirty, knowing another man’s hands had touched him, another man’s lips and tongue had kissed him.  Spencer feels violated; a stranger had touched him intimately, _kissed_ him without his permission.  Touched him in ways only Derek is allowed.  It isn’t right!  Only Derek can touch him like that, only _his_ hands, _his_ tongue, _his_ lips.  No one but _Derek_.  No one else has the right.  His heart twists painfully; it’s his fault this happened.  He should have done something, _anything_ to prevent this from happening.  Yet, more than anything Spencer needs Derek to claim him.  To make him Derek’s again.  To mark him as Derek’s alone.  “Der, please.  I _need_ , I need _you_ ,” Spencer doesn’t know how to tell him what he needs.  He feels wrong; he needs Derek to make him feel right again. 

Derek knows what Spencer needs, what they both need.  Cupping his face, he kisses him tenderly.  Soft, loving, barely there kisses.  Spencer sighs, relaxing against Derek.  He feels safe again because Derek is here.  “Come on, Pretty Boy.  Let’s go home.” 

Glad that Derek’s truck has bench seats, Spencer snuggles as close as he can to his love.  He wants to crawl inside of him or better yet to have Derek inside of him.

Spencer’s head is resting on Derek’s chest, one muscular arm keeping him tight against that hard body.  Morgan holds him close as he drives toward home, needing the reassurance of his Pretty Boy’s body against his.  Relaxing into the embrace, Spencer puts his hand on Derek’s knee.  He moves it up his inner thigh slowly, caressing the sensitive skin through his jeans.  Without thought, Derek widens his legs.  Long fingers trail closer and closer until Spencer cups his cock, rubbing it through the rough material.  “Pretty Boy,” he whines as he thrusts into the hand.  Derek is so hard it’s painful. 

Seconds later, slender fingers unbuttoned his pants and tug down his zipper.  Morgan sighs with relief, inhaling sharply when his cock is pulled through the flap in his boxers.  The cool air is quickly replaced by Spencer’s hot mouth.  “Oh, god!  Fuck!”  Derek’s hands tighten around the steering wheel.  He fights the urge to close his eyes, jumpstarting his brain enough to find somewhere to pull off before he drives into a tree.  Once they stop, Spencer pulls off with a pop.  He quickly unbuckles their seat belts.  Derek puts the steering wheel up and slouches in his seat, splaying his legs wide, putting his head back and closing his eyes.  Spencer lies down on the bench, burying his face in Derek’s crotch. 

“Yesss,” Morgan hisses as he feels himself being engulfed once again.  Reid tongues the slit and squeezes his heavy balls. Spencer bobs his head up and down Derek’s cock like it’s his favorite lollipop.  He goes deeper and deeper every stroke until his cock is deep in his throat.  Derek’s hips jerk up uncontrollably and he groans harshly as Spencer swallows around him.  The slurping and sucking sounds only hasten Derek’s breaking point.  His eyes pop open and he grabs Spencer’s head.  Holding him still, Derek thrusts into that sweet, slack mouth again and again until he explodes.  Spencer swallows his mouthful, slender throat bobbing. 

The sight is too much and Derek tears Spencer off him, holding his face in front of his still coming cock.  His face is immediately covered with the rest of Derek’s seed.  If it was possible, Morgan would come again just from that sight.  Spencer with his pink mouth hanging open, cum on his cheeks, lips, tongue, forehead, eyelashes, and the hair Derek loves so much, a blissful expression on his face.  He feels like Derek’s again and that means everything to him.  Pulling Spencer’s head up, Derek thrusts his tongue into his mouth.  He possesses every inch of that mouth, sharing the taste of his cum with his Baby.  When he pulls back, he can see how content Spencer is, despite receiving no pleasure of his own…made apparent by Spencer’s frantic thrusts against the seat.  Derek smacks his ass, “No, Pretty Boy.  You don’t get to cum until I give you permission.” 

Spencer whines pitifully, “But Derrreekk!”

“No.  And you’ll leave my cum on your face until we get home.”  Derek wants his cum to stay on his skin, as if it would absorb into his pores, marking Spencer as _his_ and his alone.  He pretends he doesn’t see the quick, furtive grin that flashes on his Pretty Boy’s face at the demand.  Derek knows they both want and need that mark of possession after what happened. 

Spencer whimpers as Derek guides his head into his lap, his cheek resting on Derek’s flaccid cock.  Unable to resist, Spencer rubs his check against his hot length.  Derek pets his hair as he starts the truck again.  Spencer twists around until he is face to cock, and happily sucks on the head as if it were a popsicle.  Derek grunts but allows the gentle sucking.  He knows he’ll be rock hard again by the time they get home.  

The rest of the drive home is relatively quiet.  Spencer sucks him lazily the entire way, not enough to get off again but enough to get him hard.  Parking in the garage, Derek looks down at his love.  Those pink lips stretched wide around his thick cock, his dried cum all over Spencer’s face.  _*Beautiful.  My Baby is so damned beautiful.*_   Stroking his hair with one hand, he smiles as his finger runs down Spencer’s cheek.  He traces the bulge of his cock in his love’s mouth, grinning widely as Spencer presses happily into Derek’s touch.  “My sweet boy.  You’re so beautiful like this,” Derek coos. 

Spencer’s eyes meet his as he smiles around his mouthful, looking very content with Derek’s cock in his mouth.  “This is where you belong, isn’t it, Baby?  Your pretty mouth wrapped around my dick.” 

Spencer mumbles blissfully around his mouthful.  It’s apparent, he is more than happy to continue to suck Derek as long as he’ll let him.  Spencer wants to drown himself in Derek, to erase every touch of the stranger’s hands, lips, and tongue on his body.   

Combing his fingers through those boy band curls as Spencer makes happy little noises.  Derek gently tugs Spencer off, laughing a little at his Pretty Boy’s unhappy grumbling.  Spencer has a cute little pout on his cum stained face.  “You’re my little cocksucker, aren’t you, Baby?” 

Spencer sighs sorrowfully, eying the cock he wants back in his mouth.  He wants it, _needs_ it.  Reid needs Derek inside of him.  Testing the hold on his head, he finds Derek’s hands won’t let him move an inch closer.  “Der _rreck_!”  He opens his mouth invitingly wide, tongue out, his puppy dog eyes meeting Derek’s amused ones. 

“You wanna suck me that badly?  You want me to cum down your throat again.  Shoot my load all over your face, cover you in my cum again?” 

Spencer nods frantically. 

One hand cupping the back of his neck, Derek thrusts three fingers into that waiting mouth.  It may not be exactly what Spencer wanted but he sucks enthusiastically.  Derek lets him continue for a minute before pulling his fingers free.  Morgan ignores both his throbbing dick and Spencer’s lustful gaze.  “Put me away and no funny business,” he warns.

Spencer grins slyly, having no intentions of following those orders.  He doubts Derek really expects him to.  They both want his disobedience and they both want the ‘punishment’ that will follow.  Sitting up on his knees, he grabs Derek’s cock, pumping up and down.  Morgan groans, his head falling back, his mouth open.  Reid takes advantage of his distraction to lean down and lap at his pre-cum in little kitten licks. 

“God, Pretty Boy.”  Derek fights with himself, trying to get back in control.  With a surge of willpower, Morgan grabs Spencer’s neck with one hand and those naughty hands with the other, and yanks him away.  “You fucking tease.” 

Spencer is unrepentant, looking far too smug and satisfied.  He knows he’ll get everything he wants, the punishment _and_ the possession.  By the end of the night, there will be no doubt that he belongs to Derek. 

“You know what is going to happen now, don’t you?”

Attempting to appear apologetic but failing miserably, Reid answers far too coyly.  “No.  What’s going to happen?”

“You are going to be punished.” 

Spencer tries to look chagrinned but again he fails to hide his glee. 

“Are you gonna listen this time?  The more you disobey the longer until I let you cum.”

Spencer hangs his head a bit, eyes down submissively.  “I’ll listen.”  He knows he’ll get what he wants, what he needs if he cooperates.   

“Put me away.”

This time, Reid tucks him in back in quickly.  No teasing touches, no wandering hands. 

“Good boy,” Morgan praises as he pets the hair he adores.  “In the house, wait by the door for me.”  He watches fondly as the younger man scrambles out of the truck and into the house.  He can see him waiting obediently just inside the door.  Derek gathers both his and Spencer’s things before locking his truck.  Morgan laughs quietly when he sees both Spencer and Clooney waiting for him, eyes glued on his approach.  His dog is wiggling his body happily while his boy is trembling in anticipation.  Smiling, Derek first pets Clooney, rubbing down his squirming body. 

Spencer awaits his turn silently.  Cupping his face, Derek kisses his Pretty Boy.  Little chaste kisses at first turn quickly into deep, possessive ones until Morgan is plundering his mouth.  Reid mewls as Derek’s tongue stabs into his mouth and he plasters himself against his love’s hard body.  Morgan groans and pushes him backward until his back hits a wall.  Inserting a thigh, he crowds the younger man, pressing close.  “Oh, yes!  Der, _please_!” Reid begs.  He’s half hoping to come in his pants and half hoping to be denied.  Derek lets him rut against his thick, muscular thigh for a minute before easing away.  A hand on his chest, he prevents his lithe boyfriend’s attempts to follow him.  “Stay.”  The warning in his eyes is part threat, part promise.  Spencer bobs his head in assent, consenting to wait until he returns. 

As much as Morgan wants to get straight to punishing Spencer, to cover his body in marks of possession, he knows he has to first take care of Clooney.  His dog is unendingly patient with Spencer’s and his tendency to fuck practically nonstop.  Patting his head, Derek fills his food bowl.  Once Clooney starts eating, he goes to Spencer’s and his toy box.  Pulling out a cock ring, Spencer’s favorite vibrating bright blue butt plug, and the always important lube, Derek finds his way back to his boyfriend. 

Spencer is standing in the same exact position.  He beams as soon as he sees Derek. 

He smiles back, holding up what he’s brought.  “Come on, Baby.”  Morgan leads him into the living room, setting down the stuff on a nearby end table.  He kisses Spencer before starting to undress him.  Tugging his vest off, Derek carefully unbuttons his shirt and exposes that lean, muscled chest.  Unable to resist, he engulfs Spencer’s nipple, feeling it harden in his mouth.  Reid gasps and arches his body.  Derek teases the nipple with little flicks of his tongue and gently scrapes from his teeth before sucking hard. 

“Oh!”  Spencer’s hands come up to cup his head, clearly hoping for more but the hold loose enough to lack a demand for it.  Derek indulges him, continuing to lick, suck, and bite gently on one nipple while pinching the other between his fingers.  “Yes, yes!  More!”  Spencer thrusts forward, getting desperate for friction.  A sharp tug of his nipple and the loss of the hot mouth signals the end of Spencer’s fun.  “Nuh-uh, Pretty Boy.  None of that.” 

Morgan hurriedly removes the rest of his clothes until Reid stands naked, cock hard and dripping before him.  He will never get enough of that sight, of Spencer’s body drowning in lust because of _him_ , only him.  Derek smirks as he clips on the cock ring.  He loves being in control of Spencer’s pleasure, just as Spencer finds pleasure in surrendering that control to Derek.  It is something they both get off on.  “Turn around.  I want your pretty ass on display over the couch’s arm.” 

Reid obeys but makes sure to wiggle his butt a little as he leans over the couch.  CRACK!  The sound of Derek’s hand smacking against his bare ass seems incredibly loud in the silent room.  Spencer grunts.  A bright red handprint shines beautifully on his pale cheek.  “You’re gonna pay for that,” Derek promises.  By the end of the night, Spencer’s ass will be red all over from his hand alone.  Hearing the tinkling of Clooney’s tags, Derek opens the lube and slicks up two fingers.  Giving no warning, Derek shoves his fingers in Spencer’s waiting hole. 

“Ahh!” Reid cries, feeling those two thick, lubed fingers stretching his entrance. It burns but he loves it.  Spencer drowns himself in Derek. 

Derek thrusts them in and out, readying him quick and dirty.  In the corner of his eye, he can see Clooney lying down waiting for him.  Morgan lubes up the butt plug, pushing it into the barely stretched entrance. 

“Ngh!”  Spencer is nowhere near stretched enough for the thick girth of his favorite vibrating butt plug.  His muscles clenching and unclenching around the hard, unrelenting toy.  The pain is sweet.  Derek ruthlessly turns in on at the highest setting, making sure it presses against his prostrate and leaves him without a glance. 

Morgan signals Clooney and the two leave the moaning Spencer behind.  Letting the dog out, he grins, able to hear Spencer’s stifled cries.  As he waits, Derek pictures it in his mind.  Spencer writhing in pleasure, muscles squeezing around the thick, vibrating length.  The constant pressure against his pleasure spot, the tightness of the cock ring preventing him from coming, no matter how much he begs.  Derek palms his dick, the pretty begging he hears from the other room makes him hard.   

Once Clooney is done, Morgan gets a washcloth and ambles back to Reid, who is whimpering with need.  Derek is by no means done punishing Spencer.  He twists the toy before fucking Spencer with it.  The genius mewls and thrusts his hips into the couch in a hopeless attempt to get off.  But the cock ring around him prevents him from coming.  Huffing in frustration, Spencer grinds harder.  The relentless vibration has him close but the thrusting _plus_ vibration are keeping him just on the edge of coming.  “Please Der!” he whines.  Derek can see the desperation Spencer feels in the way his hips are rolling. 

Derek slows his hand, every long, deep stroke slower than the previous.  His eyes are drawn to the pink bud, Morgan watches as it stretches around the toy, imagining it is his cock instead.  He pulls the plug completely out even as Spencer’s hungry hole clenches in an effort to keep it inside of him.  Derek smiles as Spencer makes an unintelligible sound of disagreement.  Spencer’s brain is solely focused on his need to orgasm, he clenches hopelessly, feeling incredibly empty.  Barely aware of the presence beside him, Reid humps the couch desperately.  CRACK!  Spencer grunts as his body jerks, his hips stilling.  Derek admires the new red handprint on the other cheek, caressing the mark.  “Your ass is gonna be so red when I’m finished, Pretty Boy.” 

Reid pushes his ass into his hand.  He wants it.  To be spanked without mercy by Derek’s hand.  To feel it days later, to feel the pain every time he sits down.  The pain a constant reminder that he is Derek’s.  He needs Derek to possess him in every way.  Spencer craves Derek’s possessive behavior just as much as Derek does. 

“Up.”  Reid is quick to obey, fighting a squirm as Morgan’s eyes rake over him.  Turning him until they are face to face, Derek runs his hands down that slim chest.  Spencer gasps when his nipple is tweaked, shuddering at the feeling of a thick hand pumping his cock.  Morgan thumbs the slit, gathering pre-come, he brings the thumb to his mouth.  Spencer’s caramel eyes follow the movement helplessly, licking his lips as Derek cleans the bitter fluid off his thumb with his tongue.  Releasing the finger, Morgan grabs the washcloth.  Grasping Spencer’s chin, he gently scrubs the dried cum off his pale skin.  Reid sighs, both in disappointment and relief.  Despite wishing to keep the cum on him as a mark of possession, cum doesn’t exactly feel good when it is dried on his face. 

Throwing the dirty cloth aside, Derek strips off his shirt and pants.  He eyes the other man’s lithe body as he contemplates how he wants this to go.  _*Over my lap?  On the bed?  Against the wall?  So many choices.*_ It doesn’t take him long to decide, Derek knows exactly how he wants Spencer.  He pauses, eying up the naked body in front of him. 

Reid fights to remain still under Derek’s intense gaze.  He can read the dark promise in those brown eyes as they scan up and down his body.  Spencer cannot stop his muscles for twitching and tensing.  He very much wants his ‘punishment’ from Derek’s capable hands.  They both know all too well that it will be more of a reward than a punishment. 

Morgan makes himself comfortable on the couch.  He pats his legs, commanding “Over my lap.” 

Spencer shuffles forward, draping himself across Derek’s lap.  He shivers as a large, strong hand gently glide down his back and over his buttocks. 

“Look at me,” Derek demands.

Spencer turns his head to meet his eyes.

“You will count each stroke aloud and thank me for it.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Do you know why I am punishing you?”

“For disobeying you,” Spencer answers immediately.  He had known his deliberate disobedience in the truck would lead to this. 

“Correct.  Is that all you need to be punished for?”  Derek expects only a quick no and is surprised when it’s clear that Spencer is thinking hard. 

Spencer’s face scrunches as he considers whether or not there is another reason he needs to be punished.  At this moment, his world revolves around Derek.  He is Derek’s and Derek will give him what he needs.  Reid’s brain is sluggish as he tries to remember what’s happened today.  Slowly, his genius brain rewinds, images gliding through his mind: the vibrator in his ass, Derek coming down his throat and on his face, sucking Derek off in the truck, being ripped away from a stranger, the stranger kissing and touching him.  “Oh.”  Spencer shudders, once again feeling revulsion from the stranger’s unwanted touch.

“Shh…Pretty Boy.  I’ve got you.  You’re safe here.”  Derek pets him lovingly, soothing his boy with his touch.  When he calms, he repeats “Why else do you need to be punished?”

“B—because I allowed another to touch me,” Spencer whispers, his head hanging in shame. 

Derek knows that Spencer did no such thing.  Spencer did not give permission for another to touch him, he would never do so.  No one can touch him; no one is _allowed_ to touch him as Derek does.  Both Derek and Spencer are in perfect agreement on this.  But Spencer in no way gave the man permission to touch him.  Morgan pulls him up until he’s cradled in his lap.  “Baby, no.  You did nothing wrong.  _Nothing_.”

Spencer’s caramel orbs swim with tears.  In his eyes, the act of someone other than Derek touching Spencer is not only a violation but an act of betrayal.  Because he belongs to Derek, just as Derek belongs to him.  He feels like he betrayed Derek.  Even knowing it is irrational, Reid can’t stop the anguish he feels. 

“Talk to me, Pretty Boy.”

With a little sob, Spencer chokes out “I _betrayed_ you.  He _touched_ me and I didn’t stop it.  It’s my fault.”

Confused, Derek hugs him closer.  “Shhh.  It’s not your fault.  You did _not_ betray me.”  He tenderly kisses his cheeks, lapping up the salty tears, before meeting his lips.  Spencer kisses back desperately, clinging to Derek’s body as if afraid of being rejected.  Morgan slowly gentles the kiss before pulling back.  “Look at me.  I love you.  I will always love you.  I will never leave you, ok?”

Spencer shudders, he needs to hear that.  Emotions are so irrational and his aren’t any different.  As much as he knows he’s not to blame, that it isn’t his fault, that he didn’t betray Derek, Spencer knows he will not lose this sick feeling without being punished for his perceived crimes.  Shakily, he tries to explain, “I know.  I know you love me.  I know you won’t leave me.  Rationally, I _know_ that what I’m feeling is wrong.  What happened isn’t my fault.  But…”

“But what?”

“I need…I need you to punish me,” Spencer whispers, a hint of shame in his quiet voice.  He’s afraid Derek won’t understand but he needs to fix this awful feeling inside of him.  

Morgan doesn’t understand, not at all.  He cards his fingers through Spencer’s silky hair, asking softly “This is what you need?  To be punished for allowing another person touch you as only I can?” 

“Yes,” he replies.  His eyes stare unseeingly at the couch arm, afraid to look at Der. 

Hooking a finger under his chin, Derek lifts up his face until their eyes meet.  “I will always give you what you need.”  He may not understand it but he can see Spencer needs it.  “Safeword?”

“Moriarty.”  Only Spencer would pick Sherlock Holmes’ nemesis for his safeword.  

“Use your safeword, if you need, Baby.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good, over my lap.” 

Spencer scrambles into position over Derek’s lap.  Unable to resist, he thrusts into his thigh. 

Derek smacks his ass lightly.  “None of that, Pretty Boy.”  Making a couple of decisions, he grabs the towel and butt plug.  Making sure it is clean; he lubes the plug up again.  Derek firmly but slowly pushes it inside.  His Baby will soon be struggling with dual sensations: the fullness of the plug and the stinging on his ass.  Derek knows he has to be careful with his strikes, hitting the plug would be painful and not in a pleasurable way either. 

“Ngh!”  Spencer pants, again feeling sweet, sweet pressure on his prostrate.  No vibration this time to add to the torture but he feels incredible.  Feeling full, he mewls happily. 

Derek demands, “You will count them and thank me for each one.” 

Nodding his head, Spencer tenses his body, awaiting the first strike. 

Derek strokes his hand through his hair, down his back, and over his ass.  Each long, soothing stroke makes Spencer’s body relax more until he’s practically purring.  CRACK!  The first strike across his left cheek comes without warning. 

Spencer groans as he is overwhelmed with sensation.  The stinging pain on his ass, the friction of his cock pushed into Derek’s thigh by the force of the blow, the tightness of the cock ring preventing him from coming, the fullness of the plug and its relentless pressure on his prostrate.  He rocks himself into Derek’s thigh. 

CRACK!  “What did I tell you, Pretty Boy?”

The second blow, hit in the same exact spot, brings the same sensations and Spencer wants to ride Derek’s thigh to completion.  _*God…that feels so good.*_ Struggling, he tries to clear his lust filled brain.  “I—I…”  He has no idea.  Spencer is frantically trying to ignore his body long enough to be able to think. 

SMACK!  The same spot is hit for the third time.

“Fuck!” 

“WHAT.  DID.  I.  TELL. YOU?”

Spencer bites his hand, the pain allowing him a brief second of clarity.  “To—to count, Sir.  To thank you, Sir.”

“Correct,” Derek runs a soothing hand over the bright red spot.  His voice hardens, “Did you do as I asked?”  He presses his fingers hard at the red skin.

Seeking friction, Spencer rocks forward, riding the pleasurable pain.  “N—no, Sir.” 

A hand on Spencer’s lower back halts his thrusting.  “Now we have to start all over.  Are you going to be good this time?”

Frantically, he nods.  “Yes!  I promise, Sir!” 

Wasting no time, Derek slaps his other cheek. 

“One, Sir.  Thank you, Sir!” 

Smirking at his boy’s earnest reply, Derek spanks him three times in quick secession.

“T—wo, Sir.  T—three, Sir.  F—four, Sir.  Thank you, Sir!” 

CRACK!  Derek watches as Spencer’s thigh turns red. 

“F—f—five, Sir!  Thank you, Sir!”  Spencer is riding high, each blow is like cleansing fire for his soul.  He rocks harder and harder against Derek’s thigh, his bare stomach is wet with pre-cum from rubbing against Derek’s cloth covered hardness. 

CRACK!  CRACK! 

Sobbing, Spencer cries, “S—six, S—Sir.  S—seven, S—Sir!  Th—thank you, Sir!” 

The room is filled with the sound of a bare hand meeting bare skin.  Derek thoroughly reddens Spencer’s ass and the backs of his thighs as Spencer sobs and rocks on his lap.  By twenty, his Pretty Boy is barely coherent, garbling unintelligibly in reply to the blows.  Satisfied, Derek carefully runs his hands across the hot, redden skin.  Praising, “Such a good boy for me.  My Pretty Boy.”

The gentle touches and loving word soon calm him. 

Carefully, Derek pulls him up and cradles him in his lap.  Spencer squeaks and shudders as his weight rests on his hot, aching skin.  He relaxes into the pain, feeling clean and most importantly, owned.  He has no doubt that he is Derek’s again. 

“Do you feel better, My Own?” Derek asks, his voice both soothing and possessive. 

Spencer shivers at the possessive endearment.  Smiling, he answers, “Y—yes, Der.  Thank you.  I feel—I feel _right_ again.”

Happy, he trails his hands down Spencer’s lithe chest.  Derek manhandles him until he is straddling his lap backwards.  Pulling him back against him, Derek laps at his neck.  Remembering how that _stranger_ had touched his Baby there, Derek lavishes it with his tongue and lips.  He sucks mark after mark, erasing that man’s every touch. 

Spencer’s body jolts and his cock twitches every time he feels Derek’s white teeth sink into his skin.  Pushing back into him, Derek’s pre-cum smearing across redden skin.  “P—please, please Der!  I need you!” 

Grinning, he thrusts his hips forward.  “Are you sure that you deserve my cock in your ass?” 

Spencer rolls ass backward, “Please!  I _need_ it!  Possess me, own me, make me yours!  Mark me inside and out!” 

Growling, Derek pushes him down on the couch.  “Spread ‘em.” 

Spencer knows exactly what he wants, resting his weight on his face, he reaches back and pulls his cheeks apart. 

Derek quickly stands up and rips off his boxers.  Sitting back down, he stares at the bright blue plug before easing it out.  He eyes the winking pink bud as it clenches around empty air.  Blowing on it softly, Spencer groans.  Derek again manhandles him into position, Spencer’s legs wide and his feet planted on the couch as his back rests against his love’s chest.  Derek holds himself firmly as Spencer impales himself on his cock.  Both of them moaning at the feeling of Derek’s thick length being squeezed by Spencer’s tight heat.  The genius lifts up and sinks down.  Letting him do all the work, Derek lets his head fall back as Spencer fucks himself on his dick. 

Spencer whimpers as his ass brushes against Derek’s hip.  Tingles of pain shoot through him, warring with the feeling of Derek filling him.  He rides the sweet line between pain and pleasure.  It takes little time before Spencer is writhing on his cock, and for Derek to start thrusting up. 

“Oh, please!  Fuck, Der!  I need it!  Please let me come!”    

Figuring he’s tortured him enough, Derek pulls Spencer down until he is fully inside him, his arm holding him in place as Derek fists his cock. 

Spencer squirms and rocks on his lap.  _*Close, so close!*_ He isn’t even aware that he is whining and begging in seven different languages, as he races toward the brink. 

“Are you gonna cum for me, Pretty Boy?”

“Yes!  _PLEASE!_ Only for you!  Derek!”

Unclipping the cock ring, Derek commands “Cum, NOW!”

“FUUCCK!” Spencer screams as he explodes.  He trembles with the force of his orgasm. 

“Shh.  I’ve got you, My Own.”  Derek holds him, whispering praises and adoration into his ear.  He runs his fingers through Spencer’s beautiful hair, focusing on the feeling of the silky strands.  He ignores his own desire, gritting his teeth as the muscle pulses involuntarily around him.  It takes a few minutes for Spencer to stop trembling, by then Derek’s own desperation to come has lessened. 

Sighing, Spencer relaxes back into his love as his hair is petted.  He shifts his hips slightly, drawing a groan from his Der.  Spencer may not be hard anymore but Derek still sure is.  He grinds down lazily. 

Smirking a little, Derek allows it for a few minutes.  “Come on, Pretty Boy.  Bed.” 

Teasingly, Spencer lifts off inch by inch.  Smug at his Der’s loud groan, he saunters off with a deliberate swing in his hips. 

“Fuck!”  Derek drools and strokes his dick as he watches Spencer’s red ass sway side to side.  _*That little minx is going to be death of me.*_   Getting up, he follows with a grin on his face.  _*But damn, what a way to go.*_   Entering the bedroom, Derek finds Spencer on all fours on the large bed.  His legs spread wide as he waves his red ass like a flag.  Growling, Derek can’t resist smacking that ass one last time. 

Spencer yelps at the pain but goes willingly as Derek tugs him backward.  His chest rests on the bed, his legs forced wide.  Finally satisfied with the position, Derek plants his feet near Spencer’s on the floor, and plunges inside.  With a tight grip on his hips, Derek thrusts forward.  Pulling out until only the head is inside, he shoves forward.  The sight of Spencer’s tight hole swallowing his thick cock only makes Derek want to fuck him harder.  The rhythm is hard and fast, showing no mercy for his boy’s sore and reddened ass.  Spencer soaks it up like a sponge until he’s hard and leaking as he’s fucked into the mattress. 

Derek suddenly pulls out and Spencer whines in protest.  His long fingered hands reach back to try to jerk Derek back to him.  “On the bed, Baby.  On your stomach, hands behind your back.” 

Spencer scrambles to obey.  Derek spreads his legs wide before getting into position behind him.  His own spread thighs over Spencer’s legs.  Derek thrusts inside.  His hands close around his love’s wrists, holding them in place at the small of his back.  Derek plunges in with quick, stabbing thrusts.  Spencer’s mouth hangs open as his body rocks as Derek pounds into him from behind.  Spencer mewls at the first pulse of cum as he’s fucked harder and harder as Derek rides him through his orgasm. 

Once spent, Derek slows to a stop.  Spencer continues to fuck the mattress, rocking back and forth trying to get enough friction to come.  He whines when Derek pulls out and turns him over.  A hot, wet mouth immediately engulfs him as his hips are pinned down.  Spencer grabs his head as he’s being sucked and licked.  He savors the feeling of his dick inside Derek’s mouth.  “Close, I’m close, Der.” 

Ignoring the warning, Derek sucks harder.  He may not be able to deep throat like Spencer yet but he sure as hell can drink cum like it is sweet nectar.  “Derrrekk!”  Spencer spurts into his mouth, moaning as Derek drinks him down. 

Derek licks his lips one last time as Spencer tugs him forward.  Blanketing that lithe body, Derek opens his mouth to his kisses.  Spencer’s agile tongue eagerly chases the taste of himself inside his love’s mouth.  Their kisses soon turning lazy.  “I love you,” Spencer declares between kisses.  Derek leans back; his fingers push Spencer’s damp hair from his sweaty forehead.  A sweet smile on his face, he vows “I love you too, Spencer.” 

After basking in the afterglow, Derek carefully lifts himself off Spencer.  He grabs a towel and wipes Spencer clean.  Throwing it aside, Derek snatches the cream and urges him back onto his stomach.  Languidly, Spencer turns over, sighing as the cool cream is spread all over his reddened ass and thighs.  Once done, Derek guides Spencer to lie on his side and spoons behind him.  The pair snuggle closely, whispering their love before sinking into sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> You can now follow me on tumblr (reid-morgan2123), thanks to machilin12's begging! I'll be posting story ideas, drabbles, story updates, and the like. 
> 
> As I said on tumblr, I am considering doing an age play fic for Criminal Minds. Spencer would be the 'little' while Derek would be the 'Daddy.' I've been corrupted by Not_You's "Baby Boy" fic (found here http://archiveofourown.org/works/2284770/chapters/5021742 ). It would NOT be part of my series. Please read my tumblr post if you want to know more. Is anyone interested in this idea? If the plot bunnies cooperate, this fic could be the next thing I work on.


End file.
